Bigby X reader
by TheSilverWolf94
Summary: A little story of how you met the great sheriff Bigby Wolf and the relationship you both had! ENJOY! :)
1. Chapter 1

**How You Met The Big Bad Wolf**

**Little story about yourself and the big bad wolf! Hope you guys like it and ENJOY!**

**When you see these throughout the story this is what they mean**

[Y/N] = your name

[E/C] = eye colour

[H/C] = hair colour

[L/C] = lip colour

You had just moved to Fabletown and moved into your new apartment. It had a small kitchen, a living room with a flat screen T.V, a large bedroom with a walk in wardrobe and en-suite. You looked out your window at the quiet New York street "wow never thought I would see New York quiet at night"

You decided to go out and explore Fabletown and see what it had to offer. You grabbed your jacket and bag and headed out. You strolled down the quiet, lit up street, Bullfinch Street. It was very quiet and you found it relaxing after all the travelling you had gone through to get here. You saw two men leaning against a wall outside a bar, both smoking cigarettes while staring at you. You quickly walked past them trying not to make eye contact but then heard one of the men shouting at you. You continued walking and kept picking up the pace moving as quickly as possible away from them. "Just keep moving they'll stop eventually" you kept telling yourself.

You heard footsteps behind you and they were getting closer and closer, quicker and quicker each step you took. "please just make them go away!"

You felt someone grab your shoulder and you knew that they had caught you. You turned around and saw one of the men try grab your bag and the other man push you harshly to the ground. You started to try and punch them but they didn't even flinch! You tried kicking and shouting for help until one of the men grabbed your bag and the other picked you up and attempted to throw you over his shoulder but you kicked him hard between the legs causing him to fall to the ground holding himself and crying out in pain "Oooh...you stupi-ahhh". You looked down at the man who wore a black hat and was covered in tattoos. You kicked him hard in the face knocking him out. You were proud of yourself but had completely forgotten about the other man who grabbed you and threw you over his shoulder. You started kicking and screaming for him to put you down as you began to cry hoping this was some terrible nightmare and you would just wake up in your bed... but no this was really happening! He told you to be quiet 'or the wolf will hear you.' You were confused by what he had said until you heard the man being punched in the stomach and dropping you on the ground hitting you head against the hard ground blacking out.

You finally woke up and were startled to see a man looking down at you. You got scared and punched him in the face causing him to fall back hitting the cold hard ground. "Oww...HEY what was that for!?" he quickly snapped at you. You sat up and looked at him, he wasn't one of the men who were trying to rob you, he had thick short brown hair, hazel brown eyes, and one HELL OF A BODY! You looked at him and almost fell in love at first sight. You quickly helped him up, "oh my god I'm so sorry I thought you were one of the men who hurt me" you apologised trying to not blush at the sweet smile he gave you. "It's alright don't worry about it I'm fine, they're gone now...but you should have told me about that mean right hook you got...and that you can knock a guy clean out!" He said holding up his right hand and clenching a fist while giving a loud chuckle while pointing at the man knocked out on the ground, you laughed at his joke and looked into his beautiful full brown eyes. You could stare at them forever! "Thank you so much...emm.." "Bigby" he said holding out his hand

"[Y/N]"

"hmm...[Y/N] that's a beautiful name" he smiled shaking your hand. His hand was slightly rough against your smooth little hand. His hand was warm and had a strong grip! "Huh strong grip!" you said giggling.

"Oh sorry never do notice how strong I am! He laughed showing off his strong arm that nearly made you faint on the spot!

"How do you feel...after all that has happened?" he asked examining your head.

"A little dizzy and lightheaded" you replied putting your hand to your head." "Why don't you come back to my work place and we'll get you checked out."

"Your workplace?" you said raising an eyebrow.

"Yea it's called the business office at a building called the woodlands, it's not too far from here, why were you surprised when I said workplace?"

"Oh I dunno must be this dizzy head" you said giggling.

He stretched out his arm and wrapped it around your waist, "might as well help you back then" he said tightening his grip and giving you a smirk. You jumped at his touch but leaned against him enjoying his warmth and support. "Oh such a gentleman!" you said laughing.

"Oh why thank you!" he smirked pulling you closer.

You arrived at the woodlands and went inside. You noticed the security guard was sleeping and was curious to know why. "Ehh...Bigby great security guard you got there, best I've ever seen!"

"Oh yea he's by far the best, sleeps on his ass all day! HEY GRIMBLE WAKE UP! he roared at the man dozed off in the chair but he didn't even open an eye!

"Wow heavy sleeper...can't believe he didn't even wake up after you roaring at him!"

Bigby laughed at that, "hey I didn't 'roar' at him"

"Well I don't know what roar means to you but you practically yelled at the man!"

"Ah well...an earthquake wouldn't wake him up! Anyway let's get to the business office and get you checked out."

You both strolled into the quiet business office, Bigby keeping a good grip on your waist so you didn't fall but you knew you could walk on your own, you just wanted to stay close to him because you loved that he treated you so well and wanted you safe, you never met anyone like him before. You looked around the enormous 'Office' and saw a ship floating around the room as well as many fairy tale related objects, a mirror very similar to the one from Snow White, a genie lamp and you were sure you saw a monkey with wings like the monkeys in the 'The Wizard Of Oz.'

Bigby sat you down at small desk and crouched beside you holding your hand. "Are you ok?" He asked squeezing your hand and looking straight into your [E/C] eyes giving you a sweet smile. You felt your cheeks heat up.

"I'm...I'm a little dizzy" you said biting your bottom lip and smiling. Bigby tightened his grip on your hand and placed his hand on your cheek "ooh that's not good [Y/N]"

"Don't worry I'll be fine " you said squeezing his hand and giggling.

Bigby leaned closer and whispered in you ear "I'll make you feel better" and was so close to your face you could feel his hot breath on your blushing face. He pressed his lips against yours and you opened your mouth for him to deepen the kiss. You wrapped your arms around his neck and he ran his fingers through your thick wavy [H/C] hair and began to slowly move his hands downwards. You moaned in the kiss as Bigby started to deepen the kiss wrapping his arms around you. You broke the kiss to breathe as Bigby looked at you smirking, "feel better?"

"Much better!"

You sat on the edge of your seat looking into Bigbys big brown eyes. You didn't want this moment to end, it was almost to good to be true, until...

The door of the business office swung open and a woman with raven blue hair stormed in. Bigby quickly stood up and walked over to her. You stayed sitting down and listened to what they were saying.

"Bigby where the hell have you been, I've been worried!" the women questioned with a worried voice.

"Snow, I was just gone out for a walk and I ran into some muggers on the way back, it's okay I'm fine, see"

"Well that's ok then, you had me worried...em Bigby who's she? is she a mundy?" the woman, who you now figured out as Snow, whispered to Bigby but you were able to hear her.

"_Why did she call me a 'mundy'? What does that mean?"_

You decided to stand up and introduce yourself. "Em...excuse me, my name is [Y/N] and why did you call me a mundy?" you asked crossing your arms and giving her a confused gaze.

Snow walked over to you and stretched out her hand, "My name's Snow" she calmly greeted as you looked at her hand and slowly reached for it, shaking it.

"Yea I know...I heard Bigby say your name...you still never answered my question though, why did you call me a mundy?"

Snow looked at you but couldn't find the right words to say.

"Snow we should tell her..." Bigby stated as he approached, deciding to join the conversation"

"I guess you're right..."

"Tell me what...?" you began to get worried at what they were going to tell you. "_Is something bad going to happen to me? GOD why didn't I just stay in my apartment and I would have avoided all THIS!_

You began to feel nervous at what was going on.

"*sigh* well...[Y/N]..." Snow began.

"We're Fables..." Bigby said finishing Snows sentence. Snow shot Bigby a stare but he just shrugged his shoulders and smiled.

"Fables? What like characters from fairytales!? That's impossible there just stories...right?" You were completely confused at what Bigby had just said.

"Well...yes to you they're stories but they are the chapters of our lives!" Snow smiled

"This is crazy...so wait a minute that means you're, Snow White...right."

"Sure is, 'the fairest princess of then all'!" Bigby laughed but Snow then quickly punched him in the arm.

"Oww...Hey! Guess the toughest of them all! Bigby chuckled as he rubbed his arm.

You just laughed at them causing them to look at you smiling.

"Then who are you? I never heard of a fairytale character called 'Bigby'..."

"Oh come on! how could you not know me" Bigby asked you making a sad face.

"Ok...let me guess then...hmm, Bigby...big...be...no, no way, your not the Big Bad Wolf are you!?" you asked excited.

"Ding ding DING! The one and only!" he proudly said.

Snow rolled her eyes and giggled at him.

"This is amazing! I can't believe you're the Big Bad Wolf!...wait, why aren't you a wolf then? You're practically human.."_And sexy"_you mumbled in your mind.

"Well I can't go walking around the streets as a wolf so I can change from wolf to human and from human to wolf!" he proudly said.

"Wow that's amazing!" You then looked at the clock and noticed it was after midnight. "I'd love chat to you guys forever but I got to get home" you said feeling sad.

"No it's fine" Snow said.

"You'll have to come back tomorrow, you can help me with the cases" he smiled giving you a small wink that made you melt inside.

"Sure I'd love to Bigby"

"Great! I can walk you home just in case you run into any other muggers."

"Thanks Bigby"

You said goodbye to Snow and left the business office with Bigby. You couldn't believe that he was the big bad wolf! And he kissed you!

When you got outside the woodlands you both stopped outside the gate.

"You're going to have to show me the real you sometime" you whispered to Bigby.

Bigby stood closer to you wrapping his arm around you, "oh don't worry I will [Y/N]" he said placing a kiss on your cheek. You felt your cheeks getting hot. You looked up at him and gasped to see his eyes glowing a bright amber and his stubble turn to a beard. "_Oh my god he looks so much sexier like this!"_You screamed in your head"oh the wolf coming out to play is he" you playfully said brushing your fingers through his hair. He grunted a low growl at you and you got a little frightened.

"Bigby you're not going to hurt me..." you asked in a shaky voice.

Bigby saw you were scared and tried to comfort you. "Of course not, see it's still me, don't worry I won't bite...hard" he smirked and pulled you closer to him. He began kissing you neck, sucking and licking. You giggled and moaned as he nibbled on your sweet skin.

"Bigby..." you whispered as you quietly moaned again. Bigby looked up at you with an evil smile on his face. You loved his smile, and in his 'wolfy' form made it 10x sexier!

"Let's go back to my place, you can stay over." Bigby said wrapping his arms around your waist. You jumped at his touch as you felt his claws scratch around you.

"I'd love to wolf" you giggled as you wrapped your arms around his neck giving him a sweet smile.

"Good.." was all he said as he leaned closer and kissed you.


	2. Chapter 2

**Wolfs Company**

* * *

Bigby kissed you hard and you could feel his fangs nibbling at your bottom lip. He broke the kiss to look into you [E/C] eyes.

"[Y/N], your eyes are so beautiful" he sweetly said making blush.

You pressed a kiss on his rough lips again and grabbed his tie, "thank you Bigby, now come on let's see how big and bad you can be!" you whispered in his ear.

Bigby gave you a smirk and picked you up bridal style and made his way back into the woodlands. You were giggling at him while still playing with his tie.

He shot into the elevator and put you down pinning you against the wall putting both his hands either side of you. You could feel his hot breath against your face, as he leaned closer and kissed you deeply making you moan loudly. He gave you a hungry kiss as his tongue explored your mouth. He placed his hands on your body wrapping them tightly around your waist and pulling you closer to him.

You broke the kiss to catch your breath as you looked at Bigby giving you a sexy wolf smile.

The doors opened and you both made your way to his apartment. When he pulled out his keys he struggled to get the door open.

"Having trouble there boy" you laughed biting your lip, until he finally got the door unlocked pulling you in and kicking the door closed.

"Eager alrea-" you were cut off when Bigby pinned you against the wall, crashing his rough lips against you [L/C] lips.

He then started trailing kisses down your neck, nibbling and sucking on one spot that made you moan loudly.

You started unbuttoning his shirt, fumbling with a few buttons until you gave up ripping it open, sending buttons flying.

Bigby looked up at you smirking, "well someone couldn't wait!"

You lightly punched him and started giggling.

"Ay ay! don't punch me again!" he laughed pretending to be scared.

"Don't worry I won't!" you smiled rubbing your hands all over chest.

"_Oh my god! His BODY!"_you screamed in your head as you traced your fingers through his abs.

He started making sexy grunts as you felt his chest hair get longer.

"Aww, wolf getting excited" you smirked.

"Woof [Y/N], Woof"

You laughed at him as he began to unbutton your shirt quickly, tossing it to the floor.

He licked your collarbone, nibbling his fangs on your smooth sweet skin. You wrapped your arms around him lightly scratching his back. He let out sexy moan enjoying your touch.

He started unhooking your bra but was having trouble.

"Come on you son of a-" he quietly mumbled trying to pull the hooks free, until he decided to rip it off.

"Hey that was my favour-" you were stopped mid sentence when Bigby started licking and feeling your breasts like a hungry dog.

He was running his warm hands all over your body ripping you free of your pants as his lips and tongue stayed stuck to your breasts. You brushed your fingers through his messy, soft brown hair as you kicked your pants away.

"Bigby...as much fun as this wall is, isn't there a bed we can go to" you whispered to him while loosening his tie, removing it. Bigby looked at you with his glowing amber eyes and started laughing scratching the back of his neck.

"What? What's so funny?" you asked confused.

"[Y/N]...I don't have a bed"

"What! do you sleep on the floor!?" you chuckled at him.

"No! of course not, I sleep in a chair" he said looking sad.

"Bigby you really need to invest in a bed!"

"I know, I know I've been caught in work, I never got the time" Bigby whined.

"Well let's go to your chair then" you said in a sexy voice tracing your finger down his chest.

Bigby lifted you up as you wrapped your legs around waist. He fell back onto his chair, with your legs sitting either side of him. He wrapped his claws around you, while you wrapped your arms around his neck. You could feel the tent growing in his pants as you bit you lip. You are so beautiful [Y/N]" he sweetly said putting a lock of hair behind your ear.

"You're not too bad yourself wolfy" you giggled running your hands down his chest.

"Not too bad!? Come on!" Bigby complained making a sad face that you thought was so cute.

"Ok, ok you're one sexy beast!" You said smiling

"Now that's more like it!" he chuckled leaning in to kiss you...

When...

*KNOCK* *KNOCK*

Someone was at Bigbys door knocking loudly.

"Who the hell is here at this time!" you complained.

"I dunno, will you answer it?"

"What! why me!?"

"You really want me to answer the door with this" he smirked pointing to his pants.

"Bu-...ugh, fine..."

"Thank you [Y/N], don't worry we'll finish this later, okay" he said shooting you a sexy smile.

"Okay."

You kissed his lips one last time and threw your clothes quickly back on, running to the door.

You heard Bigby running into another room as you opened the door and were surprised to see Snow standing there.

_"What! why is she here...and at this time!_

"Oh, hi...Snow" you said shocked to see her.

"Oh...um hello [Y/N]...what are you doing here? I thought Bigby brought you home?

You tried to think of a good excuse to tell her as quickly as you could.

"Oh...um, Bigby said it would be safer if I stayed here tonight..." you quickly said hoping she wouldn't become too suspicious.

"Oh, ok then that's...fine, is Bigby there? I want to speak to him."

"Well he's...asleep at the moment maybe you could tell him tomorrow."

"Oh, okay...yes I'll tell him tomorrow then, thank you [Y/N] I'll see you soon"

"Sure, I'll see you soon then, goodbye."

"Bye..."

You quickly closed the door and leaned against it.

"Phew...God that was too close!"

Bigby then appeared out of another room in black boxers, "who was that?"

You didn't respond as you were too busy staring at Bigby.

"Em...[Y/N]" he said clicking his fingers bringing you back to reality.

"Oh..What? Did you say something?.."

Bigby chuckled and walked over to you, "someone drooling over my body" he smirked putting his hands on your shoulders.

"What? no I was...em...just..." You said feeling your cheeks heat up

"Come on I know if someone is lying to me [Y/N]!"

"Fine, I was..." you smiled looking into his big brown eyes.

"See, I knew it!" He chuckled. "Well, who was at the door?"

"Oh, it was Snow...she said she wanted to talk to you tomorrow."

"Oh right.."

"Thanks for getting me to answer the door by the way! she kept asking why I was here!"

"Aww...I'm sorry, did you say the wolf wanted some company!" he smiled.

"No...I said I was about to sleep with the wolf ", you said trying to keep a serious face.

"WHAT!? You didn't did you!" he asked worried.

"Of course not you idiot! I thought you could tell if I was lying!" You laughed wrapping your arms around his neck.

"Well you're a good liar" he grinned wrapping his arms around your waist, pulling you closer.

"Aw...thanks" you mumbled as you leaned in and kissed Bigby.

His stubble tickled against your face as your tongues danced together.

You pulled back and looked into his eyes again, "Bigby where am I going to sleep since you sleep in a chair and don't own a bed!"

"Well don't worry, you can sleep on my lap", he said giving you a sexy smile.

"Okay..." was all you said as you kissed him again.

Few minutes later

You came out the bathroom and saw Bigby sitting in his chair wearing only his black boxers with his arms stretched out, "come here!" He whined waiting for you to sit on his lap.

You slowly walked over to him giving him an evil smile. You stopped in front of the chair looking down at him as he gave you big puppy dog eyes that made you melt inside. You sat on his lap with your legs dangling off the edge of the chair. Bigby enveloped you with his arms hugging you tightly.

"Are you trying to squish me!" you laughed but he only hugged you tighter.

"Maybeee..." he smiled resting his head on your shoulder.

"God you'll kill me if you hug me any tighter!" You chuckled trying to free your arms.

"Don't worry I won't", he smiled pressing a kiss on your check.

"Night Wolfy" you whispered wrapping your arms around his neck and resting your head on his bare chest.

"Night [Y/N]" he yawned out quickly drifting off to sleep.

The next morning

The sun rose early shining through the sheriffs little window, lighting up every part of his little apartment.

You slowly opened your eyes and let out a quiet yawn. You looked at Bigby who was quietly mumbling in his sleep. "_Aw, he looks so cute mumbling in his sleep"_

You placed a kiss on his rough cheek and he started hugging you tighter. He then opened his eyes and smiled at you.

"Well, look who's awake, did you sleep okay?" He asked nuzzling his head into you.

"Well after you almost hugging me to death, I slept great" you giggled as you decided to get up but Bigby wouldn't let you go.

"No, don't leave me stay for another few minutes please!" he whined making a sad face.

"Don't worry I'll be back in a few minutes"

"Fine...you better be! He said letting you go.

You got up to go to the kitchen filling a glass with water. You took a sip out of it deciding to open the window. Bigby then came up behind you wrapping his arms around your waist and resting his head on your shoulder.

You loved the heat of his body against yours.

"Ooh you couldn't wait could you" you whispered in a sexy voice.

"Nope...I got lonely out there." he mumbled kissing your neck.

"I was gone like two minutes Bigby!" you giggled.

He ignored you and continued kissing and licking your neck. You started moaning deciding to turn around kissing him on the lips.

* * *

**another story for you guys! do you like it? feel free to review, follow and favourite id really appreciate it!**

**thank you for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Morning massage**

You and Bigby got dressed and left the apartment.

"Well last night was fun" you smiled as Bigby locked the door.

"Sure was" he smirked as he dug into his pocket and pulled out a pack of cigarettes, popping one out and lighting it between his lips.

"Didn't know you smoked"

"Have to, keeps my senses down" he said tapping his nose.

"Oh right that's too bad"

You walked together to Bigbys office talking and laughing about last night. When you went inside you were greeted by the smell of strong coffee and burnt out cigarettes.

"*cough* well that's nice..." you mumbled as Bigby sunk into his wooden chair rubbing his eyes and sighing.

"Bigby are you ok?" you asked feeling sorry for him.

"Yea...I'm fine don't worry about me" he said giving you a small smile.

You walked over to him standing behind him.

"Aww...here I'll make you feel better Bigby" you giggled putting your hands on his shoulders and massaging them.

"No [Y/N] you don-oohh..." he made a sexy grunt when you touched a certain spot on his back.

"Where'd you learn to do that?" he grunted out

"Ooh...i learned a few tricks" you smirked rubbing circles in his shoulders.

"God it's amazing!"

"God Bigby your back is so tensed up!"

"Mmhmmm..."

Bigby rested his head back with his eyes closed enjoying your touch. You laughed at him making weird faces when you hit a certain spot on his shoulders. He opened his eyes and smiled at you.

"You'll have to do this more often" he whispered in a sexy voice.

"Oh I will don't worry" you said patting his back and heading for the door.

"Hey where are you going?" Bigby whined pouting a sad face.

"Don't worry I'm just going home to get some breakfast and get cleaned up."

"You look great now" he smiled shooting you a sexy smile that made you blush.

"Thanks Bigby but I'm starving and I just need to shower, don't worry I'll be back in about half an hour, okay."

"I'll miss you.." he whispered to you and you smiled back at him.

"Aw I'll miss you too, but I'll be back, I'm not going far!"

"Okay I'll see you soon, bye" he winked at you as you left the stuffy office.

You smiled to yourself as you walked toward the elevator. You stepped inside about to press the ground floor button when you heard someone shouting your name. "_God if this is Bigby! He can't be on his own for two minutes!"_You laughed in your mind.

No, it was Snow...You held the door open for her as she caught her breath.

"Thanks *pant* [Y/N]...do you know where Bigby is?"

"Eh, Yea he's in his office Snow" you told her pointing in the direction of his office.

"Thank you [Y/N]"

"Yea..No problem."

The doors closed and you leaned against the wall waiting as the shaky elevator descended to the ground floor. "_God what does she have to tell Bigby so badly!?"_

The doors opened and you saw the security guard was awake for once.

"Hello miss" he smiled nodding as he rested his feet on the desk.

"Hello, going to sleep again are you?" you laughed as you opened the door.

"What!? No...I'm just going..."

You raised an eyebrow at him giving him a serious face.

Grimble we all know you sleep all day! Don't worry about it, you're by far the best security guard there is! You said sarcastically smiling at him.

"Oh ha-ha very funny" he smirked.

"Well I got to go, keep up the great work!" you laughed giving him a thumbs up.

"I will don't worry" he yawned as he lowered his hat and drifted off to sleep.

You left the woodlands and hauled a taxi. You got in and went to your apartment. The driver was very shy and quiet and didn't speak a word the entire journey. He had orange hair and was very tall.

You arrived outside your apartment block and paid the driver.

You went inside your apartment and went into your kitchen. You had very little food in your apartment, "gotta go out sometime and get some groceries...ughh." you whined. "Ah well there's some pancake mix, make some pancakes!"

You pulled out a pan and mixed up the pancake mix.

After eating your breakfast you ran to the shower letting the hot water cleanse you skin. You couldn't stop thinking about Bigby as all the images came racing through your mind, his perfect cut chest and rock hard abs. You were angry that Snow had called last night because you were so close to sleeping with Bigby. All your dirty thoughts kept filling your mind as you stepped out of the shower and got dressed.

You did your hair, had one last look in the mirror and ran out the door.

You went back to the woodlands and walked into the elevator.

"WAIT! Hold the door!" you heard someone yell. You quickly put your hand between the doors and saw Bigby come running toward the doors.

"Oh hi [Y/N]!" he smiled catching his breath.

"Hi Bigby"

The doors closed and you leaned against the wall. Bigby stood beside you wrapping his arm around you.

"I missed you" he whispered in your ear placing a kiss on your cheek.

"Bigby I can't leave you for a second can I" you giggled leaning against him.


	4. Chapter 4

**Office Break**

**Little warning this chapter contain sexual content. **

* * *

"Nope, the day is boring without you [Y/N]" he said pulling you closer to him.

"Aw I bring the excitement into to your life huh" you laughed resting your head against him.

"Mmhmm.." he hummed kissing your neck.

"Oh doing this again are we?" you whispered putting your hand on his chest feeling his body.

He started grunting and growling as you moved your hand lower and lower.

You moved your hand down onto his pants rubbing and feeling him.

He started gasping for air making sexy moans. He looked at you with a tint of amber in his eyes. You gave him an evil smirk biting your lip. He stood in front of you about to kiss you when the elevator dinged and the doors opened. You put your finger on his rough lips smiling.

"Don't worry we'll finish this soon" you whispered in a sexy voice, winking at him as you left the elevator. He turned around looking at you walk away.

As you walked down the hallway walking past his office Bigby grabbed your waist pinning you against his office door.

"I want to finish it now" he quietly growled at you. "You weren't going to leave me after doing this to me!" he smirked nodding down to the huge tent in his pants.

You bit your lip and giggled at him, "aww, the poor wolf couldn't control himself."

He opened the door pulling you inside kicking the door closed behind him. He walked closer to you as you walked backwards falling back onto his desk, knocking paperwork and ashtrays onto the ground. He put his hands either side of you and leaned down against your body kissing you lips. You wrapped your arms around his neck smiling in the kiss.

Bigby broke the kiss to look down at you, giving you a sweet smile.

You smiled back at him and started unbuttoning his shirt. Bigby kissed your cheek trailing kisses down your neck. You got his shirt open and massaged your hands all over his chest tracing your fingers through his abs. "_AH his body is just sooo perfect!"_

His body hair started getting longer and you could feel his claws on your hips.

He got his claws and ripped open your shirt revealing you in a red lace bra.

"Someone couldn't wait"

"Mmm..." he hummed as he started licking your collarbone trailing kisses down your stomach. You moaned as he kisses got lower. He pulled off your pants so you were lying on his desk in your bra and panties. Bigby looked at you like a hungry dog, drooling over your body.

"Aww what's wrong boy, cat got your tongue? you giggled as he gave you an evil smile.

You sat up and got to work on his belt and zipper. You tugged on his belt fumbling with it until you got it open pulling down his zipper. You pulled his pants down looking at the huge tent bulging in his boxers. You looked up at him biting your lip as he gave you a toothily grin. You stood up grabbing his tie and pulling him to his chair as if he was a dog on a lease. He sat down looking up at you with a devious smirk. You stood in front of him with both your legs either side of him, then plonking down on his lap feeling his erection poking you through his boxers. You bit your lip as Bigby got to work on your bra, ripping it free with ease.

"God [Y/N]...you're so fucking beautiful!" he panted out kissing and licking your breasts. He nibbled on your nipple making you gasp and moan loudly. You brushed your fingers through his hair, tugging it gently when he nibbled you. You could feel his teeth change into fangs and his hair grow longer and become messier.

Bigby tore your panties off with his claw so you were completely naked on top of him. Bigby pushed you back onto his desk standing over you with a evil smile.

"You're going to scream my name!" He whispered as he started tracing his tongue down your stomach making you shiver at his touch. He stopped between your legs and started blowing at your sex. Your body twitched, his hot breath nearly sent you over the edge. He started kissing and lapping your sex as if he was dying of thirst. You couldn't breathe, your moans were so loud, everyone in the woodlands probably could hear you.

"Bigby!"

"Quiet!" Bigby laughed as he pulled back.

You whined in protest at him but he stood up smiling down at you.

"Not just yet [Y/N]"

He pulled down his boxers and you looked at his huge manhood.

"Oh what a big cock you have Mr. Wolf" you giggled at him.

"Took it straight from the story book [Y/N]" he laughed at you, "well the better to fuck you with" he said shooting you a sexy smile.

"If this hurts [Y/N]...please tell me...i don't want to hurt you" he said giving you a worried look.

You sat up kissing him, "I will Bigby"

He stood over you pushing inside of you. Your head fell back gasping at the size inside you. He grunted out as he started thrusting into you. You bit your lips trying to keep your moans quiet. Bigby grabbed your hips trying to steady you.

"Ah..bigby faster!" You moaned at him trying to hold onto his desk.

Bigby thrusted faster and deeper as the whole desk began to shake.

"Uughhmm...[Y/N]"

You could feel yourself getting close, gasping and moaning loudly.

Bigbys claws were digging into your hips but you didn't care.

You gasped for breath and moaned when you went over the edge but Bigby wasn't done. He kept going, thrusting faster and faster. The desk began to shake causing books and Bigbys side lamp to fall off the desk.

Your eyes rolled in the back of your head. Bigby grunted out your name as he thrusted faster.

"Awhh..God Bigby!" you screamed as Bigby growled loudly digging his claws deeper into your skin dripping blood out as he cumed.

He fell on top of you breathing heavily.

"Wow...you're amazing" you panted out pushing your hair out of your face.

"Mmmm...yea" he grunted out putting all his weight on you.

"Ehh...Bigby! Get off me your squishing me! Again!" you choked trying to push him off you.

Bigby laughed pushing himself up and pulled out of you, falling back in his chair panting and laughing.

You jumped off his desk bending down to pick up his shirt off the ground putting it on.

You could feel Bigbys eyes on you staring at your every move

You heard him grunting behind you making you blush

"Do you like what you see wolf" you laughed turning around, seeing Bigbys eyes shoot up.

"Well who wouldn't with that body! He said shooting you a sexy smile.

"Hey that's my shirt [Y/N]!

"Oh I know, you ripped MINE remember" you laughed holding your ripped shirt in your hand.

"Oh sorry about that, but I have no other shirt with me!" he complained.

"Aw sorry big boy but I'm not walking around in a ripped open shirt!" you giggled

Bigby stood up pulling up his boxers and zipped up his pants. "_Aww_" you complained in your mind

Bigby came up behind you running his warm hands up your chest, "you look sexy in my shirt"

"Oh do I?" you smiled leaning against his sweaty chest.

"Mmmhmm..." he hummed "We should do this again sometime"

"Oh I'd love to Bigby"


	5. Chapter 5

**Number**

* * *

You left Bigbys office with him sneaking closely beside you, shirtless.

"If Snow sees us [Y/N]!"

"Oh will you relax! She won't see us she's probably buried in paperwork, so just relax ok!" you laughed at him. "All we have to do is get to your apartment!

"I know but-"

You turned to him putting your finger on his lips, "you worry too much!" you smiled at him. He smiled back kissing your finger making you blush but you quickly grabbed his wrist.

You both dashed for the elevator, clicking the button.

"Come on..." you complained tapping your foot.

The doors opened and you both froze on the spot as you both saw Snow standing there with wide eyes.

"_Oh no.."_

_"_Bigby what's going on? WHERE'S YOUR SHIRT!? WHY is SHE wearing it!" Snow snapped giving you a cold glare but you tried to avoid her gaze.

"Dammit" he mumbled to himself, "Snow...I..em..."

"I...um...ran into muggers on the way back to the...woodlands and...They ripped my shirt, Bigby saved me and gave me his shirt!" you quickly lied to her.

Bigby quickly glanced at you raising an eyebrow.

Snow gave you a worried look, "oh my god are you ok!?"

"Yea...she's fine Snow I'm just bringing her to my apartment to change and see if she's okay."

"Ohh...um okay then...good work Bigby" she said walking slowly out of the elevator and down the hallway.

You both ran in the elevator letting out a sigh of relief.

"Muggers?" Bigby said raising an eyebrow at you.

"I didn't know what to say, sure you didn't either! what should I have said, 'Oh yes Snow, Bigby ripped it off me because his dick was hard'! You giggled gently pushing him.

"Suppose...good call" he shrugged his shoulders smiling at you.

The doors dinged open and you both walked into Bigbys apartment. He went into another room to change and you sunk down in his soft blue sofa letting your legs dangle off the arm of the chair. Your eyes became dozy and heavy as you fell asleep.

Bigby returned from his room fixing his tie and saw you passed out on his chair and walked over to you, staring at you, his shirt hanging loosely open on your body.

"You're so beautiful" he whispered kissing your cheek and putting a blanket over you.

Bigby grabbed a pen and quickly wrote a little note before leaving his apartment closing the door quietly behind him.

Few hours later...

You woke up snuggled on Bigbys chair with a loose blanket over you, "aw he gave me a blanket" you whispered to yourself. You stretched and lazily stood up from the chair looking around the dark apartment.

"Great, I slept all day, what time is it?" you mumbled cleaning your eyes and looking at the little clock on his desk.

"6:30p.m, suppose not that late.."

You saw a little note on the side table,

Hey [Y/N] you fell asleep on my chair, just gone back to the office to finish work, you should come by again xxx

P.s here's my number ;) _

Bigby.

You almost fainted just reading the note! You grabbed your phone and put the number in. You wrote your number on it and put the note in your pocket before leaving the apartment full of joy.

"_He gave me his number!"_You kept giggling in your mind. You decided to pop into his office before going back to your apartment.

You knocked on the door and peeked in to see Bigby asleep on his desk with his head resting on his crossed arms. You quietly giggled at him, sneaking in and leaving the note in front of him.

You left the woodlands and headed home.

You walked into your dark, quiet apartment and took off Bigbys shirt throwing it on the chair. You had a quick shower and changed into your pyjama bottoms and a loose pink tank top. You went into the kitchen and made some popcorn and sunk into your sofa and decided to watch a movie, nibbling at your popcorn. Your phone started ringing and you quickly grabbed it seeing Bigbys name on the screen.

"Hello"

"Hi [Y/N], it's Bigby, I was wondering..if you wanted to, I dunno do something sometime?"

You started to blush and smile, "sure I'd love to, maybe tomorrow cause I'm just lazing about at home tonight"

"Yea that's great! aww you sound lonely do you want some company?" he said in a sexy voice that made your heart skip a beat.

"Oh I don't mind, Wolf" you giggled biting your lip.

"Oh I know you want me to come down [Y/N].." He chuckled

"Sure come down tonight and keep me 'company'" you said in a sexy voice, smiling and biting your lip again.

"Oh I will don't worry! Where do you live?"

"In the apartment block in the South Bronx, number 206"

"Okay, I'll see you tonight [Y/N]!"

"Aw I can't wait, bye"

"Me neither, bye"

You hung up the phone and almost fell off the chair.


	6. Chapter 6

**Night Visit**

**-11:15p.m-**

You were still wearing your pyjama bottoms and tank top as you ran around cleaning up the last bit of mess in your apartment before Bigby arrived.

You ran to the mirror to fix your hair when there was a loud knock on the door that made you stop on the spot. You quickly ran to it, peeking through the peep hole. Bigby was fixing his tie and stomped on his cigarette. You opened the door and was greeted by a sexy smile that made you melt inside.

"Hi, eh..come in" you smiled opening the door wide for Bigby to walk in.

"Nice place, much nicer than mine!" Bigby chuckled turning to face you.

"Thanks, you're apartment...is still kinda..." you stopped when you saw Bigby crossing his arms and smirking at you.

"[Y/N] my apartment doesn't even have a bed! Or a bedroom!" he laughed

You just laughed at him walking into the kitchen, "do you want a drink?"

"Sure, what have you got? He asked lying down on your couch.

"emm...beers and...um wine..." you said rooting through your presses and fridge.

"Well I'm not much of a wine drinker!" he chuckled opening a few buttons of his shirt.

"Oh, I thought you'd love wine!" you giggled pulling out two bottles of beer from the fridge and popping the caps off them. You strolled back into the living room and froze when you saw Bigby, lying on your couch with the first three buttons of his shirt open and stretched out on the couch.

"Comfortable?" you smirked raising an eyebrow at him.

"Mmhmm...Thought I make myself at home." he chuckled crossing his legs on the couch and putting his arms behind his head smiling up at you.

"Oh of course Bigby! Wouldn't want to do disturb you!" you smirked handing him the bottle.

You sat on the chair beside him taking a sip of your drink.

"I'm only messing with ya [Y/N]! Here sit beside me" he smirked patting the couch and putting his bottle down.

You got up and Bigby pulled you down beside him, spilling your drink on yourself. You turned your head and gave him a serious look but he just smiled giving you puppy dog eyes.

"Sorry.." he smirked leaning closer, kissing and licking the beer off your neck. You started moaning, closing your eyes and giggling. Bigby pulled back wrapping his arms around you lying you down on your back, towering above you.

He leaned closer giving you a hungry kiss as his tongue explored your mouth. You kissed him back harder and deepened the kiss, wrapping your arms around his neck and pulling him closer. You pulled back to catch your breath as Bigby panted, smirking down at you. You pushed him back on the couch and kissed his lips again before standing up and walking to your bedroom winking at him.

He quickly jumped to his feet going after you into your bedroom. He shut the door behind him and looked in to see you lying on the bed. He slowly walked over to the bed with an evil smile on his face as he crawled over to you. You gave him an evil smirk as you sat up pushing him on his back, sitting on top of him.

"Thought I should run things for once" you smirked unbuttoning the rest of his shirt.

"Oh, taking control [Y/N]" he chuckled resting his hands on your waist.

You opened his shirt and massaged your hands down his chest. Bigby started making sexy grunts and growls at your touch.

You giggled at him, biting your lip as you started tracing your tongue down his chest. He closed his eyes and grunted. You smiled trailing kisses down his abs. You pulled your head up looking at Bigby with an evil smirk.

He gave you an evil look and flipped you on your back sitting on top of you, "my turn" he whispered in a sexy voice as he pulled off your wet tank top. He kissed your stomach, licking his way up to your bra, tracing his teeth on your skin. You moaned as he smiled against your skin. He unhooked your bra and threw it on the floor, burying his face between your breasts. (lol! XD)

"BIGBY!" you laughed trying to push his head up but he licked your skin looking up at you, "yeeeesss" he said giving you an innocent smile.

"You're such an idiot" you laughed shaking your head.

"Well, that's why you like me!" he smiled kissing your cheek.

"Yep, that's why!" you laughed kissing his lips.

Bigby rolled over and rested his hands behind his head, "this bed is so much more comfortable than my chair" he said shutting his eyes.

You pulled the sheets over yourself and lay beside him, "aww, poor you! Why don't you stay tonight and catch up on your beauty sleep!" you laughed patting his stubbled cheek.

"I just might" he smirked kicking off his pants and turning off the light.

He jumped in beside you wrapping his arm around your body and kissed your neck, "night [Y/N]" he yawned shutting his eyes.

"Night Bigby" you smiled snuggling into him.

**-Morning-**

The morning sun rose early shining through your window and lighting up your bedroom.

Bigby had his arm tightly wrapped around your body, mumbling in your ear while you were snuggled into his warm body. You slowly awoke your eyes looking at the pile of clothes beside your bed and smiled when you remembered what happened last night. You turned your head and saw Bigby fast asleep, mumbling and twitching in his sleep. You quietly lifted his hot arm off your body and tip-toed to your wardrobe to change.

You snuck out to the kitchen and made coffee, while popping some bread in the toaster. You leaned against the wall waiting for your toast and coffee when you heard noises come from your bedroom. You walked into your bedroom and noticed Bigby had awoke and was pulling up his pants.

"Good morning, did you sleep okay?" You smiled leaning against the door frame.

"Great" he smirked stretching and cracking his shoulder.

"Aw, that's good to hear! I've made some coffee if you want some", you smiled heading back into the kitchen.

You pulled out two mugs and filled them with coffee, carrying them out to the table. "Thanks [Y/N]", Bigby said shooting you a sweet smile. You brought out some toast and butter leaving them on the table as Bigby grabbed them devouring them.

"Hungry?" You giggled trying to grab the last one.

"Uh-huh" he mumbled with his mouth full spilling crumbs everywhere.

"Clearly" you giggled pointing to the crumbs all over the table.

He gulped down the last bite looking at the mess, "sorry...I'm just starving" he said chuckling.

"It's all right" you smiled taking a sip of your hot coffee.

**-After Breakfast-**

Bigby helped you clean up the table after breakfast; taking the last sip out of his coffee, "thanks for breakfast [Y/N]" he smiled putting the mug in the sink.

"Don't mention it! Thanks for keeping me 'company' last night" you turned around winking at him.

"Oh my pleasure I'll have to do it more often" he said in a sexy voice wrapping his arms around your waist and kissed your cheek.

"Defiantly" you smiled turning around and kissing him.

He pulled back smirking, "I've got to get to work but we'll have to do something tonight okay" he smiled resting his hands on your shoulders.

"Okay"

He kissed you again before heading out the door.


	7. Chapter 7

**Going out**

* * *

**-Evening 6:30p.m-**

You arrived home after shopping for groceries and some new clothes. You were unpacking your groceries when your phone started ringing. You picked it up and saw Bigbys name on the screen.

"Hi Bigby"

"Hi [Y/N], I was wondering if you wanted to get dinner tonight with me"

"Yea I'd love to Bigby!" you said feeling your cheeks heat up.

Great I'm finished work in about an hour so I'll come by and pick you up when I'm done"

"Aw thanks, that sounds great!"

"Great I'll see you then, bye!"

"Bye" you smiled hanging up the phone.

"_Ah, I only have an hour to get ready!"_You panicked in your head.

You quickly packed away the remaining groceries and ran to your bedroom to change.

You pulled out your entire wardrobe, trying on different outfits. You decided to wear a high neck cream short dress, a gold necklace and your favourite heals. (Didn't know what to write for you to wear so if you don't like the outfit you can change it)

You left your [H/C] hair down and put on some makeup.

-1 hour later-

You were fixing your hair and putting on lipstick when there was a knock on the door. You quickly ran to it, opening it to see Bigby at the door wearing a black waist coat, a white shirt with his sleeves rolled up, his tie fully tied around his neck and his usual black pants and shoes holding his jacket in his hand. You nearly fainted on the spot he looked so hot!

"Well look at you" you smiled feeling your cheeks heat up.

"Thanks, you look amazing [Y/N]" he said shooting you a sexy smile.

"Aw thanks"

"Shall we" he smiled stretching out his arm.

You smiled and wrapped your arm around his closing the door behind you.

Bigby smelt so fresh and was wearing perfume! Calvin Klein.

"Didn't know you wore Calvin Klein Bigby" you giggled leaning closer to him.

"Well, you didn't want me smelling like cigarettes and coffee tonight, did you" he smirked putting his arm around you.

"I guess not", you smiled looking up at him.

You both left the apartment block and strolled down the bright, quiet New York street. You stopped outside a fancy restaurant called 'Per Se'

"Fancy, Bigby" you smirked looking at him

"Well anything for you [Y/N]" he smiled pulling you closer.

You walked in and were greeted by the main receptionist. He was a tall man with black hair and brown eyes, wearing a black suit.

"Oh why hello, welcome to Per Se! You must be Bigby Wolf" he chuckled shaking Bigbys hand.

"And who's this beautiful woman Bigby?" he smiled kissing your hand.

"Well this is [Y/N], Mark" he smirked wrapping his arm around you.

You started blushing feeling embarrassed.

"Well, it's lovely to meet you [Y/N], right this way Bigby and [Y/N]"

You were brought to a table in the centre of the busy restaurant. You sat down and were handed the menus.

"This place is amazing Bigby, you shouldn't have gone to so much trouble for me!" you smiled

"Of course I should have! now don't worry about the money I'll cover it" he smiled placing his hand in yours.

You blushed, "are you sure? I feel bad making you pay.."

"Don't worry, just enjoy yourself tonight, okay" he chuckled patting your hand.

"Thanks Bigby"

You ran through the menu struggling to pick what you wanted.

Bigby had placed his menu down knowing exactly what he wanted.

"Well what are you getting?" he asked smiling at you.

"Umm...maybe the roast duck, why, what are you getting?"

"Steak" he chuckled smacking his lips like a hungry dog.

You laughed at him, "I shouldn't be surprised!"

"Well, it's my favourite and I'm starving!"

The waiter came by smiling, "are you ready to order?"

You both ordered your food and sat talking while waiting for your food to arrive.

"Thank you so much for all this Bigby" you blushed smiling at him.

"Don't mention it, thought I should show you what Fabletown has to offer" he smirked.

After you both finished your meals and got ready to leave. Bigby went to pay Mark as you waited at the entrance for him.

"Ready?" he smiled holding his warm hand in yours.

You left the restaurant hand in hand and strolled down the street.

You walked into Central Park and stood at the bridge looking up at the stars.

"Tonight was amazing Bigby, thank you" you said hugging his side and resting against him.

"Any time [Y/N], we'll have to do it again sometime."

"I'd love to" you giggled

"But the night doesn't have to end yet.." he said in a sexy voice looking down at you.

"Oh? What do you have in mind, Mister Wolf?" you smirked resting your hand on his chest.

"Oh I don't know, maybe...this" he smirked placing his hands on your shoulders and kissing you hungrily. His tongue explored your mouth deepening the kiss. You pulled back giving him an evil smirk, "oh okay then" you said in a sexy voice grabbing his hand and pulling him playfully behind you. Bigby started chuckling behind you, "good"

You both were walking hand in hand on the way back to your apartment when you heard a fight in the alley ahead of you.

"Will you excuse me for one minute, job I gotta sort out" Bigby smiled walking toward the fight. you peeked around the corner to see an tall, skinny old man and a woman with a red stripe in her hair fighting with each other.

"Well...Ichabod where's the money?" she smiled scratching her fingers together.

"I'll-I'll have it soo-soon" he whimpered out, shaking his entire body and placing his hands in front of him trembling.

Bigby approached the two and stopped on the spot.

"CRANE!?" he asked almost shocked to see the man.

You stood there wondering what was going on, "_who's Crane"_

_"_Well Ichabod your shivering and crying brought the wolf along to play" the woman smirked turning to face Bigby.

"Oh who's the lucky girl wolf? Are you her little lapdog hmm?" she laughed staring at you.

Bigby took a step closer to the woman clenching his fists.

"Why don't you make this easy and fuck off!" Bigby demanded staring at the woman.

"Well, that doesn't sound very fun wolf, I was hoping we would do something more fun" she laughed crossing her arms.

"Mary I don't have time for this shit!"

"Oh of course you want to to go play with your bitch" she laughed patting his cheek.

Bigby let out a loud growl going to punch Mary but she quickly dodged it.

"Ha, wow! Men don't hit girls Bigby" she chuckled waving her finger at him.

She quickly ran at Bigby knocking him to the ground punching his face.

You stood there unable to move, shaking with fear. The old man made a run for it, sprinting past you and down the street, disappearing.

Bigby grabbed Mary pushing her off him. "Mary this is your last warning, LEAVE! he roared at Mary, but she picked herself up brushing herself off.

"But we're having fun!" she laughed kicking Bigbys leg making him fall to the ground grunting.

You noticed Bigbys hair turning grey as his body began to grow bigger. He stood up towering over Mary in a grey werewolf form, growling, his eyes glowing a blood red.

He picked up Mary throwing her to the brick wall.

Mary stood up easily, "tsk tsk..Bigby", she laughed pulling out a silver revolver and loading a silver bullet inside.

"You never want to play nice do you" she laughed pointing the gun and shooting Bigby.

Bigby cried out, looking over at you, holding his hand on his chest, collapsing to the ground.

"NO!" you shouted tears rolling down your cheeks. You ran over to him, sitting beside him, resting his head in your arms.

"Aw your poor lapdog! A beautiful relationship you have with this wolf, really I mean it, I'm 'jazzed' about!", she smirked walking away, leaving you holding a lifeless Bigby.

"Bigby" you whimpered out, "please..."

"Call...Sw-Swineheart [Y/N]"


	8. Chapter 8

**Blood and Bandages**

* * *

You quickly grabbed your phone and called Swineheart.

"Come on pick UP!"

"Dr. Swineheart how-"

"Yes...we need your help it's Bigby! Please get here as quickly as you CAN!" you cried into the phone hanging up quickly.

"It's okay...you're going to be fine Bigby" you cried bursting into tears.

Bigby lifted his massive claw to wipe away your tears, "Shh...I'll-I'll be..." and then his claw dropped as his eyes shut.

"NO! Bigby please don't do this..." you sniffled as a car rolled up at the end of the alleyway and Swineheart stepped out. "*sigh*...what did he do " Swineheart ran over to you two,

"And who are you?" he questioned trying to lift Bigby up.

"I'll explain it later! Can you please just help him!"

"Okay, fine"

You both tried to lift Bigby, but in his werewolf form he was too heavy.

"What do we do?"

"We'll have to drag him to the car, he's too heavy to carry" Swineheart stated grabbing one of his blood covered arms. "Well come on, we don't have much time!"

You quickly grabbed his other arm and used all your strength to pull him, leaving a trail of blood on the cold ground.

"God Bigby!" you panted using your last bit of strength to put him in the car.

You jumped in the back with him as Swineheart quickly started the car, racing back to the woodlands.

Bigby started to change back to himself, his chest and your clothes covered in blood. His wound was bad; the bullet imbedded in his chest was very close to his heart. You placed your hand on his cold cheek whispering, "Bigby please don't go..."

Swineheart's car jolted to stop at the front gate. You both pulled Bigby out of the car.

"We should be able to carry him in now" Swineheart said as you both supported his arms on your shoulders and slowly walked in.

Snow was walking out if the elevator when she saw you coming in. "OH GOD BIGBY! WHAT HAPPENED?"

"I'll tell you later! Little help would be nice!" you coughed trying to steady Bigbys arm on your shoulder.

"Oh right...yes!"

Snow held the doors open for the elevator as you and Swineheart stumbled inside.

Snow looked at Bigby as tears filled her eyes, "Bigby... "

The doors opened and you stumbled your way to the business office. Snow opened the door and you both laid Bigby on a long table at the end of the room.

Swineheart pulled out his surgical bag and started getting to work on Bigby. "I'm sorry I'll need some time alone to work on him Miss White and...umm"

"[Y/N]..."

"Yes, can you give me a few minutes please."

"Yes of course..." Snow sniffled walking over to her desk and sitting on the table.

"What the hell happened [Y/N]?"

"Well..Some woman, I think her name was Mary, shot Bigby..."

"Bloody Mary!.." Snow cried clenching her fists.

"That's WHO THAT WAS!" you said frightened.

"Well she sounds like her. Shot him before too.." Snow sighed looking at the ground.

"Oh..." you mumbled feeling sorry for her. You decided to go back over to Swineheart and see how they were doing.

"Well?"

"Not as bad as before, I got the bullet out but he still hasn't regained conciseness, probably due to lack of sleep and the silver bullet itself, but he'll be fine, don't worry. I suggest leaving him here, moving him could damage the wound more and take longer to heal. "

"Thanks Swineheart" Snow said walking up to you two, wiping the tears from her eyes.

"You're welcome, I'll have to get going, guard against as they say, Miss White, [Y/N]" he smiled leaving the business office.

You looked down at Bigby who had a bandage dressed around his chest.

"You really should tell me everything that happened now [Y/N]" snow snapped a hint of anger in her voice.

"All that happened was we were walking home, Bigby saw a fight between this Mary woman and some old guy called Crane and-"

"Crane!?" Snow quickly said cutting you off, the name sickening her stomach.

"Eh...yea, why who is he?"

"He used to be Deputy Mayor but he..."

"He?.."

"I don't want to talk about it!" she snapped bitterly.

"Ok, ok it's fine.." you sighed annoyed at her for snapping so much.

"Then?"

"Oh right...Mary punched Bigby, then he turned into some terrifying werewolf thing and attacked her...but, she shot him..." you trailed off, wanting to cry again.

"I see...why were you with the Sheriff this evening anyway?" she questioned putting her hands on her hips, raising an eyebrow at you.

_"Does she not know?"_You wondered, now knowing Bigby was keeping your relationship secret.

You decided to tell her the truth.

"Well Snow, Big-"

You both heard Bigby grunting on the table, crying in agony. You both rushed over to him standing either side of him.

He opened his eyes and rested his hand on his bandaged chest, his blood covered chest.

"Oh Bigby thank god you're okay" Snow smiled hugging him.

You got a little jealous at her but pushed that aside, so happy that Bigby was alive!

"Thanks Snow. Where's [Y/N]?

"I'm here" you smiled as he looked up at you.

"Thank you [Y/N]"

"For what?" you questioned looking into his full brown eyes.

"Well, obviously for saving me!" he smiled using his hand to sit himself up.

"Well, Swineheart saved you.." you smiled.

"Well you called him" he chuckled standing to his feet, sighing,

"Bigby can I speak to you for a moment, privately" Snow said glaring at you.

"What? Okay..Okay I'll go..Goodnight" you said heading for the door.

"[Y/N], you don't have to go-"

"No it's fine, I'm tired anyway" you said quickly swinging open the door, shutting it quickly behind you.

"Okay.." Bigby sighed as you stormed out of the business office.

"Bigby what is going on? Tonight...her" Snow questioned crossing her arms.

"Nothing Snow, we're only friends!" Bigby said crossing his arms. "Why?"

"Bigby, is there something going on with you two? I mean when I saw you both the other day and now this evening..." Snow sighed looking at the floor.

"Snow we're just really close, I just took her out tonight to show her the town, that's it, are you jealous?" he chuckled lifting her chin up, looking into her eyes.

"No!" she quickly said feeling her cheeks flush.

She looked into his eyes and leaned closer to him pressing her lips against his.

You walked back into the office, "sorry I just for-" you froze on the spot when you saw Bigby and Snow kissing. Your heart broke into a million pieces. You burst into tears and stormed out of the Business office, running as far away from it as possible. Bigby saw you run out the door and quickly ran after you.

"[Y/N]! WAIT!"


	9. Chapter 9

**Heart Break**

* * *

You heard Bigby behind you yelling, "[Y/N]! WAIT PLEASE!"

You kept running as quickly as you could, running into the elevator shutting the doors in his face. You just had to get out of here and get as far away from the place as possible.

Bigbys P.O.V

The doors closed in my face. "DAMMIT!" I shouted sprinting to the stairs and going down to the ground floor. "_What was I thinking?"_I kept shouting in my head. I blasted through the door and saw the elevator was approaching the ground floor.

* * *

**-End of P.O.V-**

The doors dinged open and you saw Bigby in front of you. "Bigby just get away from me!"

"But [Y/N] I can explain!" he said with sadness in his voice.

"You know what DON'T! I saw what I saw! So Bigby don't even waste your breath" you snapped bursting into tears and running out leaving Bigby standing there, heartbroken and alone.

"FUCK!" he roared punching the wall. He slid down the wall, sitting on the ground burying his face in his hands. "I'm such a fucking idiot.." he mumbled under his breath, with sadness. He rose to his feet and went back to his apartment, ignoring the burning, stinging pain in his chest from the bullet.

He slowly walked into his apartment and saw Colin on his chair. "COLIN!" he shouted at him making the pig fall off the chair.

"Jeez..Bigby no need to bark at me" he yawned leaning on a box opposite Bigby.

"What's pulled your tail tonight Bigby?" Colin chuckled

Bigby looked up at him, his eyes burning a blazing yellow, "not in the mood Colin!" he snapped at him making the pigs eyes widen.

"Okay, so you're grumpy tonight, sorry...What happened anyway?" he laughed at Bigby

"Colin. I'm. Not. In. The. MOOD !" He shouted at him making the pig stay quiet.

"Fine I'll leave you alone tonight" he sighed going into another room leaving Bigby sitting in his chair, annoyed at everything. "[Y/N], I'm sorry.."

You ran into your apartment locking it behind you as you fell onto your sofa crying your heart out. "I'm such an idiot to fall for him! You cried to yourself as you sat up wiping away the tears. "No..I can get over this he's just some stupid Wolf! I don't need him" you sniffled grabbing a bottle of wine from the fridge and drinking it straight from the bottle. You looked around the room and everywhere you looked you remembered the night he kept you 'company'. You chuckled to yourself, shaking away the thoughts as you took big gulps out of the bottle. "Well done [Y/N], you fell for the stupidest guy in New York!" you laughed to yourself chugging down the last drop of wine, throwing it to the floor.

* * *

**-The Next Morning-**

You woke up with a pounding headache and your breath reeking of alcohol. "Ugh..."

You picked yourself up off the sofa and looked at your phone, "3 voice messages, 2 unread messages and 3 missed calls from...oh I would have never guessed BIGBY himself" you chuckled to yourself listening to the voice messages...

3 new voice messages, this message was left today at 2:31a.m...

[Y/N] please just listen to me! Snow kissed me! She kissed me first and I didn't want to! You've got to believe me please! Just please call me back...*BEEP*

Message two left today at 2.57a.m...

"[Y/N] please pick up the phone! [Y/N] can I just see you and talk about this...I miss you *BEEEP*

Message three, left today at 3.49a.m

[Y/N]...If you don't forgive me I don't blame you, I'm better off alone, that's why I've made up my mind I'm leaving Fabletown, Don't come find me...please...I can't stay here if you won't be with me...goodbye [Y/N]...I never got to say this but...I love you, you were my other half, that probably sounded corny but, I mean it. So yea...goodbye [Y/N]...I loved you ever since I met you...*BEEP*

You pulled the phone away from your ear slowly and fell to the floor.

"Bigby..."


	10. Chapter 10

**True Form**

* * *

You fell to the floor trying to piece it all together. "He loves me..." you kept repeating to yourself, shocked to even hear yourself say it. You quickly pulled out your phone calling Bigby.

"Come one pick up please!"

"Yea its Bigby, leave a message...*BEEP*

"Dammit!"

You ran to your wardrobe and quickly changed out of your blood covered clothes from last night.

You ran out the door and went straight to the woodlands, with tears in your eyes._"God why am I crying!?"_

You blasted through the door and sprinted up the stairs to the floor Bigbys apartment was on.

You stood outside the door and twisted the door knob, surprisingly it was unlocked.

"Bigby! Bigby are you still here?" you asked searching his apartment, but he was nowhere to be seen.

"He's really gone..." you sighed falling back into his chair, whimpering.

"Bigby you still here?" you heard an unusual voice approaching beside you. "Who are you?"

You quickly turned to see a pig whose stomach was practically on the ground! A talking pig.

"I'm [Y/N]..Who are you?"

"Colin. I never heard of you, why are you here?"

"Well it's a long story Colin...I'm just looking for Bigby, do you know where he is?"

"No actually, I usually nag him to get up before I go" the pig chuckled.

"Great..." you sighed heading for the door.

"Hey where are you going?"

"To find Bigby" you said closing the door on the pig.

"Wait! Wow couldn't even leave the door open...now I'm stuck here" the pig sighed lying on the blue chair.

* * *

You quickly sprinted down the hall bumping into Snow. Snow...seeing her made your blood boil. You put on a fake smile trying to cover the anger burning inside you.

"Oh, hi [Y/N], you haven't seen Bigby have you? I'm starting to get worried..."

"No" you said quickly walking off.

Snow looked at you with a confused look on her face.

You decided to go to the business office to see if he was there but of course no he wasn't, only a monkey on the desk reading some book.

He turned to face you, "hello miss um...

"Oh you talk" you mumbled walking over to him. "I'm [Y/N]" you smiled at the monkey.

"Bufkin, I'm the librarian here, it's a pleasure to meet you." he said returning the smile.

"You wouldn't know where Bigby is would you?"

"No...sorry, now that you mention it..I haven't seen him at all today"

"Great..I'll never find him" you sighed looking at the ground.

"That's not entirely true, there's the mirror"

"The mirror?"

"Oh you're not a fable are you..."

"No don't worry about it I won't say a thing, what mirror are you talking about?"

"You'll find this exciting, follow me" he smiled taking flight and flying over to a round mirror.

You followed him and looked at him confused, "I'm sorry, how is this going to show me where Bigby is, all I see is my reflection!"

"Ahem, magic mirror"

Before your eyes a green glow emerged from the mirror as a green head floated inside. Your eyes widened, "whoa!"

"Impressive isn't it" the little monkey chuckled.

"Yes, Bufkin what is it?"

'This lovely lady would like to know where sheriff Bigby is."

"Well I can't show you unless you rhyme, you know that!"

"Would you like to" the monkey offered.

"What me? Okay, lemme try...Em mirror, mirror... Em, Bigby and I were...fighting now I want to know where he's...hiding..

"Not bad for a beginner" the mirror chuckled as it disappear showing a gigantic black wolf running through the woods"

"So that's where he is, he left?" the monkey sighed fiddling with his fingers.

"Yea...do you know where that is Bufkin"

"Of course, it's just outside Fabletown, 'The Deep Forest' I believe it is called..."

"Thank you Bufkin!" you smiled

"Ahem..." the mirror laughed reappearing on the glass.

"Oh and of course you!" you chuckled before running out of the business office.

* * *

**-Bigbys P.O.V-**

I've finally left Fabletown, away from everything! I can be myself now, the wolf, the beast that longed to get out all this time.

I couldn't stop thinking about her..[Y/N].. No I needed a fresh start!

I began to run through the forest my paws dancing against the grass as I felt the hot air hit against my fur and snout. This is where I belong..

I stopped by the lake and took a drink from it, "_fresh water, haven't had that in a while"_

I then could hear someone approaching me from behind. I quickly turned around growling, but my eyes widened, "[Y/N]!"

End of P.O.V

You found him and he was much bigger than what you saw in the mirror, he was beautiful. You walked forward placing your hand on his soft fur then hugging him tightly. Bigby lowered his head and rested it on your shoulder.

"[Y/N], why are you here?" he asked, you found it unusual hearing his voice come from the large wolf.

"Looking for you, obviously" you smiled looking into his bright amber eyes.

"Why bother! I'm better off alone!" he growled looking down at you.

You didn't flinch; you crossed you arms looking up at him, "Alone! Bigby anyone would want to be with you! Snow obviously likes you too."

"But I wanted to be with you" he said feeling embarrassed as he turned his back to you, sitting down and looking at the lake.

"I know..."

"What how did you-...oh you heard the messages.." he whispered feeling completely embarrassed now.

You laughed standing beside him.

"Bigby did you really mean what you said..." you whispered looking up at the tall wolf.

"Every word" he said looking down at you.

"Well, I love you too" you smiled hugging his fur again.

"Really!?" He asked shocked as you heard his tail wag.

"Of course I do, you idiot!" you laughed sitting beside him.

"Well like I said, that's why you love me!" he laughed licking your cheek.

"Ugh..Bigby!" you giggled hitting his side.

"What?" He laughed acting as if it never happened.

You giggled at him petting his fur, "well you kept your promise too"

"What promise?"

"That you would show me your true form someday"

"Well of course I'd keep it" he said giving you a wolf smile.

Bigby laid down and rolled onto his back, wagging his tail, looking at you with big puppy eyes.

"You've got to be kidding me Bigby" you laughed walking over to him.

"Please" he whined sticking his tongue out laughing.

You sat on top of him and scratched his fur making his leg kick like crazy.

"Who's a good boy" you laughed scratching faster.

You fell into his chest bursting into laughter, feeling embarrassed.

"Bigby you really are a big beautiful, idiot" you smiled looking into his big amber eyes.

"Yep, and that's why you love me!" he smirked licking your cheek again.


	11. Chapter 11

**A Wolfs Love**

* * *

**Chapter will contain some sexual content.**

* * *

"Ugh...Bigby I'm covered in your slobber!" you laughed getting off his chest, trying to clean it off you.

Bigby stood to his feet and started licking you again, covering your body in slobber. He started laughing as you tried to push his face away, giggling at him.

"Bigby stop!" you whined until you fell back on the ground.

You looked up at him putting on an angry face, but burst into laughter again.

"Thanks for this Bigby" you giggled rubbing it in his fur.

"Hey don't get that on me" he laughed

"Oh so it's okay if I'm covered in it!"

"Get in the lake and clean it off then" he chuckled walking into the water himself.

"Come on its nice and warm in here" he said sticking his tongue out, full of joy.

You walked into the water starting to shiver, "warm! Bigbys it's freezing!"

"Well swim around you'll be warm then" he said paddling over to you splashing water everywhere.

You splashed water back at him.

"Hey what was that for?" he laughed swinging his paw, splashing a wave of water over you. He looked at you with his ears back, terrified you were going to hate him for that.

"*cough* Bigby!" you whined stepping out of the water shivering with the cold.

Bigby quickly jumped out standing beside you; "sorry" he whispered lowering his head.

"Its okay" you smiled petting his head, as he started licking you hand.

"Stop it!" you laughed tapping his mouth.

"Fine, fine" he laughed panting and wagging his tail.

"Aw you're so cute like this, a big puppy!" you giggled scratching the fur on his neck.

"I'm not a cute puppy! I'm a big bad wolf!" he laughed showing off his teeth and growling.

"Nah, I think you're more like a puppy" you teased patting his cheek and smiling.

"Oh thanks [Y/N]" he smirked looking into your eyes.

"Well, we should get going Bigby"

"*sigh* I guess you're right, night is falling"

You knew Bigby was upset, having to leave the forest.

"Don't worry, we'll come back here soon, my treat" you chuckled hugging his side.

"Really?" he smiled his tail wagging like crazy.

"Of course, my big pup" you laughed smiling up at him.

"Can you stop calling me that please" he whined, his ears falling back.

"Okay, fine"

You both walked back nearly reaching the end of the forest.

"Here...*pant* slow down, my feet are killing me..." you panted trying to keep up with Bigby.

"Get on my back and I'll carry you the rest of the way!"

"What!"

"Aw, you're not scared? Are you?" he teased you.

"No! Come on then lie down!" you giggled jumping onto his back and grabbing his fur.

He quickly stood up and started running through the forest, jumping over falling trees.

"BIGBY! Slow down!" you shouted trying to hold on for dear life, but he ran faster.

Bigby started howling as he ran, his tongue hanging out of his mouth, a wolf full of happiness.

He came to a stop a few meters from the entrance and lay down letting you jump off.

"That was fun" you said narrowing your eyes at him, "thanks for listening when I said slow down"

"*pant* yea.." Bigby said almost out of breath.

"I left my clothes over there I'm just gunna go change" he said walking to the clothes beside a tall tree.

You turned around letting him change. Bigby growled as his body began to shrink, returning back to his human form.

"Bigby are you alright-" you said turning around, seeing a naked Bigby standing in front of you. You tried to avert your eyes but had a quick glimpse before quickly turning around again. "SORRY!" you shouted feeling your cheeks burning.

"Like what you saw?" he chuckled pulling up his boxers.

_"Crap! He saw me looking!"_"Oh I did Bigby" you said in a sexy voice, laughing.

Bigby snuck up behind you grabbing your waist making you jump, "ahh!"

"It's me" he laughed tightening his grip.

"You frightened me, god!" you panted turning to face him.

"I saw you looking [Y/N]" he whispered making your face go redder.

"Oh, I couldn't help it, I liked what I saw" you said in a sexy voice putting your hands on his chest, slowly lowering them. Bigby started making sexy grunts and moans as your hands stopped above his belt.

"Oh really?"

"Mmhmm.." you hummed tracing your hand over his pants, surprising him, making his eyes shut and his mouth slightly open.

You giggled at him putting your arms around his neck.

"Well, you'll see it again soon, don't worry" he smirked planting a sloppy, hungry kiss on your lips, your tongue tracing his lips asking for entry. He opened his mouth devouring your tongue against his as you both got in rhythm.

You pulled back biting your lip, "why don't we finish this back at my place"

"Oh I'd love to!" he smirked picking you up bridal style and running out of the forest.

You both arrived back in Fabletown, you still in Bigbys arms. You giggled wrapping your arms around his neck as he sprinted into your apartment.

"I know the forest wasn't too far away from Fabletown, but you didn't need to carry me the whole way back!" you laughed as he put you down, panting.

"Well...*pant*...it was fun" he chuckled walking into the kitchen and getting a glass of water.

You looked at him filling the glass and smiled, happy he was back. He started chugging down the water spilling some of it on his shirt.

"Ahh...I needed that" he chuckled slamming the glass down on the counter.

"Clearly, after running everywhere" You smiled walking over to him, hugging him.

"I'm so happy you came back"

"I'm happy too [Y/N], I love you" he whispered in your ear making your heart skip a beat, hearing them words coming from him.

"I love you too" you smiled looking up at him.

He planted a quick kiss on your lips and picked you up again, laughing.

"Bigby! I can walk you know" you giggled putting your arms around his neck.

"I know" he chuckled walking to the bedroom and kicking the door closed behind him.

He put you down and pinned you against the wall, kissing and sucking on your neck. You quickly ripped open his shirt, feeling his chest as his body hair started getting longer. Bigby lift you higher on the wall and pulled off your shirt, licking your sweet skin. Your moans were loud that you could feel Bigbys smile on your skin. He quickly pulled off your bra, gluing his mouth to one of your breasts and massaging the other. Your head fell back moaning and giggling as he licked and traced his teeth across your nipple. He looked up at you, his beard and hair grown out and messy. You bit you lip wrapping your arms and legs around him, kissing his lips, hard and hungrily, Bigby nibbling his fangs on your bottom lip. He started carrying you back to the bed, never taking his warm lips off yours. He fell back onto the bed with you on top of him. He pulled off your panties so you were completely naked on top of him.

"Now you, you're wearing too many clothes!" you said in a sexy voice, biting your lip.

"Could use some assistance" he smirked.

You quickly opened his belt and pulled his pants off, tracing your hand over the massive tent in his boxers. He grunted and moaned as you pulled his boxers off, his erection springing free. You started rubbing and stroking his member, Bigbys head fell back, grunting and moaning at your touch.

You started rubbing him faster and longer before Bigby flipped you on your back, giving you a toothily grin.

"Get on your hands and knees" he growled, his eyes turning red.

You quickly did what he said, showing your ass to him, biting your lip, "come on Wolf, eat me up" you giggled swinging your ass at him.

Bigby growled as he quickly slid into you, thrusting quickly and deeply into you. "Ahh...mmm Bigby come on...faster, show me how big and mphh...baad you can be!" You moaned looking back at him.

Bigby grabbed you hip, his claw digging into you, as he slapped your ass, making you gasp.

He was grunting and growling behind you as he pounded into you, deeper and deeper, harder and harder.

He pulled his body forward, cupping one of your breasts in his hand as he thrusted, rubbing circles with his thumb on your clit with the other hungry hand.

"Bigby come...mphh...on...harder!" you shouted as the whole bed started to shake, the head board beating against the wall. "Ahhh...BIGBY!" you moaned loudly as you went over the edge, plonking you head in the bed, but Bigby kept going, thrusting even faster until...

"FUUU-ughh..." he grunting falling on top of you, your sweaty bodies stuck together.

"God that was *pant* amazing" you mumbled into the sheets too tired to lift your head up.

"Mhmm" he hummed pulling out of you and collapsing beside you.

You sat yourself up and kissed his cheek, giggling.

You pulled the sheets over you, deciding to go to sleep.

Bigby quickly jumped in beside you wrapping his hairy arm around your sweaty body, kissing your neck

"Night Wolf" you giggled snuggling into him.

"Night" he yawned tightening his grip around you, chuckling.

* * *

**-The Next Morning-**

Bigby woke before you with his arm tightly hugged around your body. He noticed his body was hairy and his beard had grown out and was lying naked beside you reeking of sweat. He got up and saw the pile of clothes beside the bed, remembering last night.

He smiled to himself and looked over at you, lightly snoring and tucked in the sheets. He went into the bathroom deciding to have a shower. "[Y/N] won't mind, I hope" he chuckled to himself turning on the hot water and jumping inside.

You soon awoke hearing the shower running. You sat up and saw that Bigby was gone, leaving a sweaty smell on the bed, his smell of a wild animal. You got up, putting on pyjama shorts and his white shirt and walked into the kitchen. You made some coffee and sat on the sofa watching TV.

Bigby came out of the bedroom in his black boxers and his body dripping wet and his hair all messy.

You looked at him and smiled, "sure you can use my shower, go right ahead!" you laughed taking a sip out of your coffee.

"Yea, sorry about that, I reeked of sweat so I needed one!" he chuckled walking over to you. "Oh sure of course you can wear my shirt [Y/N]!" he laughed raising an eyebrow at you.

"Oh thanks. I couldn't find mine so I just borrowed it" you giggled walking into the kitchen, hearing Bigby laughing behind you. "Do you want any coffee?"

"Sure, black one would be nice" he said leaning against the door frame.

* * *

**-After breakfast-**

You both got dressed, giving Bigby back his shirt and left the apartment, walking together.

"Last night was great" Bigby smirked wrapping his arm around you.

"Sure was" you giggled leaning into him.

"We'll have to meet up again soon, I have to get to work or Snow will be pissed at me" he sighed kissing your cheek and walking down the hallway.

"Bigby" you called before he ran off.

"Yea" he smiled turning around.

"I just have a quick question. Does Snow know we're... You know together?" you asked crossing your arms.

Bigby didn't answer for a few seconds, scratching the back of his head, "well, no.."

"Why haven't you said anything?"

"It's just- never mind, I'll tell her today don't worry" he smiled

"Oh, okay thanks Bigby..I'll see you soon"

"Don't worry you will, you should come down to the woodlands later, on my break" he smirked winking at you as he walked away.

You stood there happy, but confused at the same time about why he was keeping your relationship secret...


End file.
